Choices
by ish.the.abstract
Summary: Because she's always had an affinity for stoic prodigies. Too bad, she has to choose between two. Sasusaku nejiten
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Choices**_

Summary: Of needing and loving, of honor and desire, of pride and affection which would you choose? Whose heart would you break? Sasusaku nejiten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

If it's in _italics,_ then it's either an inner thought or a flashback

**Chapter 1:**

It has been years. She is tired. He is cold.

It is time that served as the biggest hindrance in the whole heartbreaking affair. That and the fact the he pushed her away too many times. She would pursue him. He would run away.

But she is not a selfish person; her life cannot be spent in the pursuit of an almost impossible goal. Naruto is there, Kakashi is there, Sai is there, Ino is there- all of them are her reasons for living. So she just stopped. She stopped crying and wishing and hoping that someday he would come back. But she never stopped waiting; but she is tired.

She cannot be stuck on dreams forever, it is time she turned back to reality.

And she saw him. He was strength personified. He was a silent, brooding persona who can protect her. He was a listening ear and a shoulder to lean on. He is reliable and his white eyes pierce through her soul…warmly and sincerely.

He is what she needs.

So screw love and screw heartache. She will stick with him as he promised to stand by her.

* * *

"Neji-kun," her gentle voice cuts through. He turns around and looks at her, eyes betraying nothing.

"Sakura." He nods to her in acknowledgement.

"Shall we go now?"

He looks at his fellow ANBU. They nod to him to indicate he can go. She smiles at him warmly and he pats her head lightly and they walk away.

In the distance, a brown-haired girl sighs, an obsidian-eyed man is being unconsciously dragged by a cerulean-eyed blonde.

* * *

He woke up to the unfamiliar noise in his environment. Blinded by the light but curious enough to see where he was, he opened his eyes. He is greeted by pink hair and emerald eyes.

"You're awake Sasuke-kun," she said warmly. She walks to a chair and starts to open an orange for him.

After a while, she walked up to him then held up a slice for him to eat. He looked away and ignored her then he heard her sigh.

"You will need to eat fruits Sasuke-kun," she said patiently, "for you to recover quickly."

He looked back at her, somewhat surprised to see her walking away.

"Wait," he said reluctantly, "where are my team mates?"

She made a look-one that he knew was distaste but nevertheless she answered him. "They are in the other room, but, you can't get up yet. You have to rest." With that, she closed the door and was gone. He looked at the window.

_Konoha._

* * *

"Sakura-chan, how's the teme?"

She smiled at him warmly, "he's alright Naruto."

"Uh…uhmm…"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yes I have."

"How was it?"

She sighed and looked at Naruto, eating his ramen a little slower than usual.

"It was fine Naruto, don't worry."

Naruto shrugged then concentrated more on eating.

"Sakura-chan," he said moments later as if remembering something, "are you happy he's back."

She smiled back at him again. "Of course Naruto, I am happy."

"Then that's good Sakura-chan."

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

This time he stopped eating and smiled his biggest smile. "You're welcome Sakura-chan!"

* * *

There are some things he can never erase. There are bonds he can never severe; no matter how much he convinces himself that these things are gone. His heart is dead. At least, that is what he convinced himself to think. But there is something he cannot understand-he is human. And in being so, it is the heart that never dies.

And maybe, just maybe, reality is showing him the cold hard truth. Because he felt something- it was unpleasant and annoying.

He seethes silently. How come she never looked at him the way she did before? How come she didn't force herself on him? How come she was no longer annoying?

No, erase that-she is as annoying as ever. But, in a strange, bizarre, shocking way, he didn't mind it.

This is a predicament and he was about to indulge further in his thoughts when she walked in, clad in a white coat and a disarming smile.

"Sasuke-kun, how do you feel?"

"Hn."

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Hn."

She didn't laugh and she didn't frown. She just smiled and walked up to him, checking for any more bruises, touching parts, breathing slowly and being gentle.

"Why," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

_Stupid Uchiha._

She seemed as surprised as him. "Why?"

"Nothing."

"Then I should go now, you'll be fine in a few weeks."

She started walking away be he called out to her.

"Wait." She looked at him curiously. He was acting strange.

"When?"

_Stupid Uchiha._

"Excuse me," she blinked a few times, trying to understand him.

"When…exactly will I go out?"

"Oh," she said quietly, her eyes revealing…disappointment?

"In 2 weeks if you maintain this quick recovery."

"Hn."

"You take care of yourself Sasuke-kun."

With that, she turned the doorknob and walked out.

* * *

"Neji…san." He turned to the source of the voice.

"Oh, Tenten-san, what is it you need?"

She fidgeted under his gaze. "I uhm…need you to train with me."

He raised a brow. "Why?"

She looked at him, eyes suddenly disappointed and panicking."Because we always used to train Neji-kun and I train best with you."

He furrowed his brows, unsure of what to say and what to think and slightly taken aback at the familiar honorific she used.

"Alright Tenten-san but if you could wait, I will have to inform Sakura."

She sighed. It hurt and it displeased her to think that Neji was being so familiar with her- the woman whom she thought of as a friend.

_But it cannot be helped._

She would be spending time with Neji.

_And this is enough…for now._

"Tenten-san?"

She snapped out of her daze then looked back up to him. "Of course Neji-san, I will wait."

And she meant it.

* * *

"Sakura."

She looked up from talking to Naruto and smiled at Neji. "What do you need Neji-kun?"

"If you need me, I am with Tenten-san…"

Sakura's smile faded a little.

"I will be training with her Sakura," he added quickly.

"Of course Neji-kun, tell her I said hi."

He nodded at her and also to Naruto whose presence he acknowledged. He was, after all, dating his cousin.

"Why don't you go, she might be waiting?"

"Sakura…" he said tentatively.

Sakura laughed a little. "I told you Neji-kun, I am not complicated. If you said you're training with her then you are training with her."

Neji nodded once again. Naruto watched them in confusion.

"I will take my leave."

"Bye, Neji-kun."

"Hn."

She watched Neji's retreating back, sighing quietly which Naruto caught.

"Sometimes, Sakura-chan, I wonder."

Sakura looked at Naruto curiously. "You wonder about what?"

"You and Neji."

"Don't wonder Naruto….just let it be."

He shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**AN: Ok I hope you like the first chapter…how Neji and Sakura became technically a couple will be revealed in the next chapters…..If you review then you shall make me happy…so please do**

**But no flames please, my heart might not be able to take it**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer…thank you to MidniteCurse4Eternity and to all who has reviewed the first chapter, they all encouraged me to continue with this story**

Prompt: Because we are all victims of circumstance

If it's in _italics,_ then it's either an inner thought or a flashback

_If it's in _plain text_ in a whole segment of italics, it's an inner thought._

**Chapter 2:**

At times, people would look at Tenten and sigh. She was Konoha's weapons mistress, a team mate of two very strong shinobi. She was supposed to be precise, focused and in control. It was, after all, what her specialty required. But these days, she was simply tired, a little clumsy, too preoccupied. With what, they might never guess. And they continue to shake their heads.

Of course, Tenten knew this. She was not a kunoichi for nothing. She saw them stare as if telling her to get a grip. And of course, she agreed with them. She didn't like herself much these days.

She'd miss some targets and daydream in the middle of missions. What kunoichi in her right mind would do that?

_But then again,_ she thought, _what kunoichi would fall in love?_

She knew she is lying to herself. The rule of coupling in between ninjas has been disregarded since forever. She was just frustrated that of all the people in the whole world, of all the ninjas who wooed her, she'd have to be in love with the arrogant, white-eyed, Hyuuga prodigy who doesn't seem to know anyone but Sakura these days.

Well, that brings her to the current situation. She didn't know why she was there, in the place that Neji was sure to come and she was sitting for hours, desperately hoping he comes by. _We could train or-_ her heart fluttered for a fleeting moment-_talk._

"Tenten-chan!"

She looked to the voice. _Oh great, just what I need._

"Sakura-chan," she greeted with a fake smile, "why are you here?"

"Neji-kun told me to meet him here today."

"Oh."

The whole heaven must have fell on her today. Her plan is ruined.

"Why are you here Tenten-chan," she asked curiously.

"I am…..meditating," even Tenten wasn't confident with her own voice. However, Sakura seemed

convinced enough because she nodded and smiled.

"I'll go now," Tenten said, wishing she wouldn't see Neji in a situation where Sakura was there.

Before she could even walk away however, his voice cut through.

"Tenten-san?"

_Crap._

"Neji-san," she said, slowly facing him.

"Why are you here?"

"I was…"

"She's meditating Neji-kun."

_Saved by Sakura!_

"Umm…yes, I have to go now, bye," she said as quickly as she moved. They didn't even have the time to reply. Neji raised a suspicious brow at her retreating form.

_Tenten…._

Sometimes too, he wonders. Why'd he ever let Tenten go? Then he remembers and he mentally smacks himself. It was his fault-him and his stupid pride. He was jolted back to reality by someone tugging at his sleeve. He moved his head to meet green, questioning eyes.

"Neji-kun…"she said tentatively, unsure of what to say.

"Sakura," he said gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I have told you, nothing has happened, is happening and will happen between me and Tenten. We are simply teammates."

_Liar._

"Neji-kun, I wasn't going to ask," she replied gently, thankful for his kind consideration of her feelings.

He nodded curtly and gestured for Sakura to walk before him. She thanked him with a smile then he followed suit.

Behind the trees, Tenten muffled her sobs.

* * *

In truth, Neji felt like crap. He was hurting one woman and lying to the other. He is horrible, he even said so himself.

He was lying, he loved Tenten, maybe he still does, maybe he always will. All he knew was that once in his life, he was determined to keep Tenten forever. She was his future.

_WAS_

But his clan was a prominent one and she, she was nobody, however it may hurt to sound. His clan needed beneficial kunoichi. Their name was at stake, their reputation and their pride.

Tenten was powerful enough and reliable enough, as he has often pointed out to their clan head.

"_She is a capable kunoichi and her techniques work best with mine."_

He must have sounded convincing because Hiashi asked him to invite Tenten over dinner for…consideration. That meant inspection and interrogation but nevertheless, he was overjoyed; at least

it was not total and outright rejection.

His hopes fell down on that day, however, because the first time Hiashi ever looked at her, the look of distaste was plastered on his face all night long. It didn't help that Tenten was shaking like crazy or that she stuttered with every reply.

Hiashi didn't need to tell Neji his thoughts after Tenten has gone. His face said it all. Nevertheless, he called Neji so they can talk about, in Hiashi's words, 'this Tenten'.

"_She is not qualified to be your betrothed. You say she is capable, but she fades in comparison to other kunoichi."_

And it went on. Every word hurt. Every word killed that tiny glimmer of hope that Tenten would be with him. That was when _she_ came into the story.

He was surprised to know that _she_ was Hiashi's idea of an ideal kunoichi.

"_She is powerful, intelligent and the Hokage's apprentice herself. Some say she can even surpass Tsunade-sama."_

Yep, those were his exact words. But Neji was dumbfounded. Haruno Sakura? What did he know about her?

_Nothing._

Nothing else than what everyone knew about her and that was not a lot, really.

From the moment he told Tenten that Hiashi did not think her fitting to be his wife, she became mad and avoided him like the plague. Because yes, he chose his clan's honor over her feelings and yes, he is rejecting her. Neji could've cried as he saw the look she gave him but he cannot possibly go against his 

family's wishes. His father loved the clan and it would be a disgrace if he abandoned it, if he continued his selfishness.

For a while, he was down, depressed and out of focus. He must've been if Hinata offered to give him a check-up.

"_You don't look very healthy Neji-nisan."_

In truth he was frustrated and heartbroken.

_Tenten._

* * *

She wasn't really tired of everything. It's just that all the incessant heartbreaking is, well, breaking her. And she did not want to be a broken woman. She knew there was more to life than the painful waiting and perpetual loving.

She wanted to, for once, live for herself and not for him. Because all he did was break her heart and ignore her and reject her. There were no acknowledgements with him. There was this whole severed bonds issue and just the plain terrifying thought of him being a missing nin (S-class criminal!).

Then he was there. HE just seemed to appear, one very hot afternoon while she is training, frying herself from the heat of the sun, punishing herself for not being strong enough, wanting to die right then and there because he was still not back.

"_Haruno-san."_

_She looked at him suspiciously. No, Hyuuga Neji did not just take the initiative to talk to her._

Yes he did, _contradicted her inner self._

**Why?**

I'm as confused as you are.

"_Hyuuga-san, what brings you here?"_

"_Would you like me to train with you," he asked, not answering her question._

_Her face dropped and she started gathering her things and fixing her pack. Neji was stunned. _Did I say something wrong?

_Normally, if THE Hyuuga Neji asked you to train with him, there are three options: 1. Swoon, 2.shriek in delight, 3.investigate on the matter. And no, Sakura was doing none of those things. She just simply ignored him._

"_Have I said something wrong Haruno-san?"_

_She sighed and looked at him (he noticed for the first time that her eyes were red and that her face looked extremely exhausted), "Hyuuga-san, I am tired of this weakling crap. I work my ass off for days and train as much as I could so please, don't be like him and leave me in peace."_

_What? What weakling crap? His clan saw her as the ideal kunoichi of the village. Who told her…_

_And then he realized. She was talking about the Uchiha._

_He almost laughed. Here he was, trying her out and she still thinks about the Uchiha._

"_I do not think of you as a weakling Haruno-san."_

"_Really," she asked though she knew he was serious, after all, Hyuugas do not crack jokes._

"_Yes, I am simply asking so I can improve my technique."_

_She was now eyeing him suspiciously, scrutinizing. Where the heck is this conversation going?_

_She laughed a little. "I am a little exhausted Hyuuga-san."_

A little?

_She smiled at him and her smile was not the mechanical one kunoichis plaster on, it wasn't even the fangirly type. It was just a genuine smile that spoke of gratitude and kindness._

"_How about some other time Hyuuga-san," she asked still smiling then, to Neji's horror, she fainted on the spot._

* * *

AN: cliffies are good (and EVIL at the same time) –insert evil maniacal laughter here- I hope you enjoy the story. And if you review, I shall love you forever! so please do...it will only take a minute...thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

Forgive the retarded storytelling and seemingly random flashbacks but I promise they're not random and they'll make sense

If it's in _italics,_ then it's either an inner thought or a flashback

_If it's in _plain text_ in a whole segment of italics, it's an inner thought._

**Prompt: Be kind and be loved.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

_She woke up to see herself in the hospital. She looked around and saw Shizune sleeping on a chair._

"_Shizune," she called._

_The sleeping ninja opened her eyes and walked slowly to Sakura._

"_Sakura, what happened to you? Tsunade-sama was worried sick," she said._

"_I'm sorry Shizune; I guess I was carried away training."_

"_It was good that Hyuuga was there when you passed out."_

Hyuuga? Oh…right.

"_Is he gone Shizune," she asked her, determined to thank him for not leaving her out there to die._

"_Yes but only until he was sure you're okay."_

"_When can I get discharged?"_

"_Right now if you want, you just need rest and liquids," she replied with a smile._

"_Alright then," she said as she sat up._

* * *

_She walked through the village, suddenly remembering she needed supplies at home. She walked to the market and bought everything she needed. Scratch that- she bought everything she needed plus everything she wanted._

_And it was stupid, really, she thought so herself, that she put herself in that situation. Because she's strong and all but she only had two hands and said hands were occupied with shopping bags and the other gazillion, she wished she can possibly take home._

_And there he was- her savior, whom she did not notice until he tapped her shoulder and asked in a voice which sounded amused but was masked with seriousness._

"_Haruno-san?"_

_She turned around and peeped above her bags. "Oh, Hyuuga-san," she said in between breaths, "I'm sorry I can't talk right now but thank you for bringing me to the hospital."_

_He wordlessly took all of the gazillion shopping bags Sakura held and yes, she was amazed._

"_Hyuuga-san," she asked, partly grateful, partly surprised._

"_You need help," he simply said then added, probably remembering their conversation yesterday, "but not because you are weak."_

_Her look of amazement turned into a warm smile. "Thank you Hyuuga-san."_

"_Neji," he said, "call me Neji."_

"_Neji-kun?"_

_He nodded. "Yes Haruno-san."_

_She laughed a little melodic laugh. "Now that's unfair," she said, her eyes glossy, "call me Sakura."_

"_Sakura-san," he repeated obediently._

"_Well you saved me twice…call me Sakura-chan."_

_He nodded and gestured for her to walk ahead. She nodded and started walking._

* * *

That day, Neji understood why Sakura was so well-liked. Well, even Hiashi seemed to have a fondness of her. It is true, she is famous and strong and she has this amazingly flawless chakra control that would put any other ninja to shame. She is also smart and fairly pretty in her own right. But aside from all that, she was kind and warm and friendly. She is not as arrogant as most ninjas and she had the uncanny ability to make anyone feel comfortable.

She was gentle and welcoming and very polite. It made him wonder how she became a ninja.

And he really liked her. She was a great conversationalist and she was very understanding.

She was also quite broken…like him.

_How could the Uchiha leave something like this behind?_

But, of course, he knew the answer. For the clan-the same reason he was not with Tenten right now.

But he put his hope in Sakura because she understood him as he understood her. Their hearts were akin and he needed her. He needed the comforting words and the warm smiles.

And she deserved something more than _like._ And maybe, just maybe, he would learn to love her.

* * *

She laughs at the thought of it sometimes. Hyuuga Neji- who would have thought?

The whole village was taken by surprise. But it was not taken negatively. It was a match made in heaven. Even Hiashi whom she was secretly afraid of was the teeniest bit cordial towards her and yes, that is unusual, for Hiashi is always formal, sometimes civil, rarely cordial. Heck, the man didn't show affection to his own daughters.

But she digresses. Neji was, surprisingly, warm and kind and (she would not admit it to him or to anyone else for that matter) incredibly sweet.

She knew that he treated her like something fragile and somehow, it was a nice thought and no, it did not make her feel weak. Because Neji just made her feel…special.

And she needed him, because he was there. And he was someone she can hold on to while the rest of her team looked for her love.

She liked him and he was very precious. He stood by her and cared for her and he needed her as she needed him.

So, if destiny does allow it (as he so often says), maybe she'll forget about Sasuke and learn to love him.

* * *

_And then, he's back._

_Then things are complicated and she's confused and hurt. She wanted to hug him and tell him that she loved him._

_But Neji looked at her with questioning eyes and made a small, imperceptible squeeze as he held her hand._

"_Sakura," he whispered, "don't."_

_And then she looked at him._

"_I won't."_

* * *

He was finally out and she was happy. Her Sasuke-kun is free.

"Sasuke-kun," she said gently before he was released, "welcome home."

His team (his nukenin team) stood behind him. One smirked, one passive and one seethed.

"Hn."

She smiled at him warmly. "Do you think Sasuke-kun, we can be a team again?"

He looked at her, confused.

_Why? Why would you accept me like this?_

Her smile never faltered. His look never fell.

"You know why," she replied as if reading his mind. She hesitantly took his right hand and held it softly for a minute. He did not move, he did not pull back. He just looked at her. He could not seem to move away from her touch.

Because he owed it to her. And if it was her, he might, he could, make amends.

She let go of him and she thought she heard someone whisper 'bitch' from behind Sasuke. The shark-faced boy was snickered and the large man looked at her intently.

"Will you introduce them," she asked happily.

Sasuke did not know why she would have such a bizarre request. Nukenin don't do introductions. He must've looked appalled because she laughed.

"If you do not wish to, Sasuke-kun…"

"This is Suigetsu," he said just as she was about to finish her sentence, Juugo, Karin."

"Hello."

They looked at her as if she was some kind of weirdo. The red-haired woman looked at her like she was some kind of nuisance but she ignored it.

"What, never heard hello before?"

He looked at her and something stirred up. He cannot believe such a person existed. She was so kind, it hurt.

"Sasuke-kun," she said a few moments later, "I'll work, see you around."

Finally, Karin grumbles.

"Sakura," he called out just as she was walking away, taking his team by surprise, causing Karin to have the beginnings of a tantrum, "thank you."

He said it so low but somehow, everyone in the room heard it.

Sakura smiled, Suigetsu smirked, Juugo looked confused and Karin was bursting with rage.

* * *

She walked out of the hospital and took a deep breath. She did not know what to feel. What is up with him and thanking her?

What was the point in reminding her of something so, so painful?

But one thing is for sure-and she tried to deny and she tried to forget-, she loved him, as fervently as before.

"Sakura."

She looked at Neji, eyeing her with suspicion. "Neji-kun, let's go home."

He nodded, allowing her to walk before him then he looked at the hospital.

"Neji-kun?"

"Let us go Sakura," he said softly, following her.

* * *

**AN: Review? Reviews fuel my soul and make me a super-updater!! -evil maniacal laughter here- **

**but seriously, please do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: chapter 4 is here and I hope I get more reviews this chapter…I have 21 alerts! And if y'all review then that would be so great…so please do (I'm not forcing you though, I'm merely asking)**

**Prompt: You have moved on only if you know that there is no turning back.**

**Dedication: to my amazing (blah!) lovelife which is (sadly) self-supporting and currently zero…did that make sense?**

If it's in _italics,_ then it's either an inner thought or a flashback

_ If it's in _plain text_ in a whole segment of italics, it's an inner thought._

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

"_Sakura-chan, shall you define our relationship," he asked one day as they were walking home._

"_Neji-kun," she said softly, quite unsure what to say, "we are friends."_

"_And more," he added firmly. She smiled. _

"_And more," she confirmed. "We are together, we care for each other. We are what we are."_

_He stopped walking. "What are we?"_

"_Neji-kun, you do not love me," she said._

"_And you do not love me as well," he added. She nodded._

"_But we have each other…and I need you," she said, never looking at him._

"_You do," he asked. She finally looked at him._

"_We cannot be defined but Neji-kun, will you stay by my side," she asked, eyes questioning and hoping._

"_I will," he said resolutely, putting a hand on her arm, the first gesture of affection he has shown her through their complicated partnership._

"_Thank you," she said softly as he slowly led her home._

* * *

He sighed for the second time that day. His team was never as annoying as they were that day. Of course, maybe he was just too irritable.

"Why are you so annoyed Sasuke-kun," the red haired woman asked him.

"Because you are anno-," he stopped, "never mind."

He would not dare say it to any other person except her. He heard a small voice in the corner of his mind: _move on._

Move on? As far as he was concerned, people move on only if a relationship was formed. He never had a relationship with her; and surprisingly, the thought irked him.

"Don't tell me, Sasuke-kun," his other annoying team mate asked him, "this is because you saw the pinky with another."

He snapped his head so fast, he was surprised he didn't break his neck. "What are you talking about?"

Suigetsu shrugged. If looks could kill, Suigetsu was dead by now because Sasuke was using his infamous Uchiha glare and Karin looked like she was about to bite his head off any time. He ignored it, though.

_Hyuuga_, Sasuke seethed, confused with his own thoughts and actions. Since when did he care? He should not care. Yet there he was, brooding and imagining a dead Hyuuga.

And, it might have hurt-he wasn't sure, it was so long since he last…felt- because his heart was beating differently and he can't seem to stop the displeasure at the mere thought of them together.

"Sasuke-kun," came the annoying voice of his female team mate, yet again, "you don't care about her do you?"

"Hn."

She looked ecstatic, he was disgusted. And before he decided to kill anyone just out of pure annoyance, he walked away, leaving his team confused.

* * *

Tenten was hit with a kunai and yes, she was taken by surprise. Lee's face was just priceless.

"Tenten-chan," he asked incredulously, "are you alright?"

"I am fine Lee."

"But…but, you were supposed to dodge that."

She sighed. "Yes Lee, I was supposed to. I am sorry."

"Don't be Tenten-chan. But tell me; is your flame of youth dying down?"

Tenten sweat dropped although Lee was probably right- her uh…flame of youth…might just be dying down.

"Lee…" she started saying but he interrupted her.

"Don't explain Tenten-chan," he said kindly, "I know."

"Lee," she started, "does it hurt you too?"

"You mean that my beautiful blossom is dating my eternal rival," he asked less enthusiastically than usual with his eyebrows forming a comical crease; but he smiled nonetheless.

"Yes," she replied slightly amused.

"It does," he said, still smiling, "but it hurts me more to see my friend hurt by it too."

She cannot help but smile. Lee was a good friend. And she should be thankful for that and she pitied him too.

"Where is Gai-sensei," a strong voice asked.

"Neji-kun," Lee greeted, usual energy back in place, "he said he shall be slightly late for he has to attend a youthful meeting with Hokage -sama."

Neji doubted it was the real reason but he nodded then he looked at Tenten.

He nodded to her in acknowledgement. She smiled kindly, "Ohayo Neji-san."

He walked to a nearby tree and sat on the shade. It hurt to see Tenten there and it hurt more for them to be so formal. Tenten was always close to him, she understood her unlike anybody else. But his contemplations are getting old and he should, he would, forget about her.

_I must._

Tenten looked at him, quietly thinking under a tree and she mentally cried. Life was so…empty without him. It was stale and painful and maddening. Neji was always a constant companion, a great love. Now he was just a team mate. And it was an agonizing situation to be so close to him but not be able to hold him.

Lee just looked at his two team mates and shook his head.

* * *

Ino did not know what to say for the first time. Sakura just looked so distressed.

"Sakura," she started, "can you just move on?"

"I want to, but I cannot forget the feeling."

Ino sighed. "You have Hyuuga-san, do you not?"

She nodded.

"Then why do you not try loving him?"

"Because Ino," she said desperately, "my heart simply is too stubborn to do so."

"Sakura," she said firmly, "try. If you do not, if you continue to hope, you will be hurt."

"I know Ino."

"Sakura listen to me," she said grasping Sakura's shoulders and forcing her to look at her, "Sasuke is an entity in the past. Neji is here, right now and he cares for you. Allow yourself to be pampered; you have spent half of your life in pain. Allow him to heal your heart."

Sakura nodded but somehow, she knew, it was impossible.

* * *

She walked the streets aimlessly. She needed to clear her mind. Everything was just too much for her to take. She was too out of focus that she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you…"

"Hn."

That voice was familiar and her eyes widened as she looked at that someone.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke raised a brow suspiciously. Why was she so surprised?

"Sakura," he said in his strong, masculine voice.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

He eyed her intently. She looked tired and frustrated.

"Look where you're going," he said passively.

She nodded and started walking away and bumped into another stranger-again.

Sasuke sighed as he walked towards her. He should not be doing his but his body refused to listen to his mind and his mouth was as stubborn because as he approached her, he said, "I'll walk you home."

She seemed as surprised as he was but she nodded; maybe she was too tired to argue.

They walked in silence and the minutes dragged on then they were finally in front of her house. She looked at him and he was expecting her to thank him.

"Remember when Kakashi-sensei forced you to walk me home Sasuke-kun," she asked cheerfully. Somehow, along the walk, she gained some of her usual bubbliness. And not to put himself up for a letdown, but he ventured into thinking it was because of him.

"Hn."

She laughed. "I remember you scowled all the way."

"Hn."

She laughed again. "You were so irritated."

"Why are you telling me this Sakura?"

"It's just," she paused, searching for words, "it's just that it feels good, you know? To reminisce on the days before you left." Her voice considerably lowered. "It's just that it makes it feel better-the fact that you're back."

He did not reply. He just looked at her intently.

She silently and slowly looked up to an invisible moon, eyes glazed over, probably because of the memories that rushed back. Sasuke just remained staring. What he would give for her to tell him of what he felt about her, no, of what he should feel and why. He watched her lips as it spread slightly on her face. She was smiling.

Then her head slowly turned to look at him and the smile disappeared but it was replaced by a look of slight regret-as if she was unable to take hold of whatever she wanted.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She paused for a fraction of a second before she opened her door and disappeared into her house.

"Goodnight Sakura."

* * *

**AN: here's chapter 4 and I'm posting this in the middle of exam week…that's how much I love you guys…ehem…anyway, no, I am not promoting bad study habits but studying too much has never really been my thing anyway…nope I am not a delinquent student, just not too grade conscious**

review?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm very sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school...exams are killing me  
**

**Prompt: The mind might deny but the heart never lies.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"_Hinata-chan, have you seen Neji-kun?"_

_Kiba, who was with her at that time, replied for her._

"_Isn't he with Tenten, they're always toge-ouch!"_

_Shino walked towards them._

"_What is up with you Shino? Your bug bit me!"_

"_Hn," Shino turned to Sakura, "he is talking to the Hokage."_

_Sakura looked bemused but she nodded and let out a 'Thanks' as she walked away. _

_But because Kiba was loud, she heard their conversation even after she was a few meters away._

"_What was that Shino," he protested loudly._

"_Have you never heard of the word tact?"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I thought you were just socially inept before but now I see you are just plainly slow."_

"_What is he talking about Hinata-chan?"_

"_Neji-nisan is dating Sakura-chan, Kiba-kun," she said to him, quite wondrous as to how he didn't know._

"_What? But…but…I thought Tenten and him are…I mean.."_

"_Now that you know," Shino interrupted, "you should thank me."_

"_And why is that," he asked indignantly._

"_You just avoided what could have been a life-threatening situation."_

* * *

"_Neji-kun," she said a few moments later, "can I ask you something?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Were you and Tenten…I mean, do you…?"_

_Neji just looked at her. He knew where it was going. That line of questioning is just so transparent._

"_What?"_

"_Were you dating Tenten."_

_He just looked at her more and braced himself for the lies he was about to tell her._

"_No."_

"_Were you very close?"_

"_She is my team mate."_

"_Is she the woman you love?"_

"_No, Sakura, now stop these questions."_

_Sakura was slightly taken aback by his impatience and by calling her without an honorific._

"_Neji-kun?"_

_He sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura…can I call you that?"_

_She smiled then nodded. _

"_Don't worry," he assured her, "I'll be with you."_

* * *

"Teme," Naruto shouted at Sasuke, "what the heck are you doing?"

"What am I doing," he asked stoically.

"Uh…you're not attacking!"

Sasuke looked at his surroundings and realized they were in the training area. He was supposed to be attacking Naruto but strangely enough, his body did not feel like moving today and his mind just wanted to rest. In truth, he did not sleep a wink last night.

And all he could think about-to his distaste- is his pink-haired team mate who was being so, so kind.

He hated that she was so endearing and understanding. He hated how she made him feel that she loved him but most of all, he hated how he was reacting in her presence. She should be no one, kaput, gone in his life, severed-bonds-gone in his life. He almost laughed.

_Hypocrite._

That he was training with Naruto proved that his words were false. He could just hear Naruto shouting, 'severed bonds my ass!'

"Naruto!"

He immediately looked at the source of the sudden interruption. She smiled at him.

"Sasuke-kun," she greeted.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, why are you here?"

"To watch you train of course," she looked at Sasuke, "just like the old days."

"Oh Sakura-chan, sorry to disappoint you but teme is too weak to be fighting me today. He just stares."

"Hmph!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and raised a quizzical brow, "why is that Sasuke-kun?"

"He's lying, don't listen to him," he replied with a passive voice.

Sakura chuckled and Naruto just shrugged. "Then judge for yourself Sakura-chan."

"In that case," she said teasingly, "I'll have to take Sasuke-kun's word."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "But…but…Sakura-chan," he complained, "that's unfair."

She just laughed at Naruto's antics, Sasuke just smirked.

"Why are you looking so smug teme?"

"Hn," he replies, just to annoy his best friend/ rival.

"You and your monosyllabic replies!"

Sakura looked at them bickering and felt something warm bubble up inside her.

_This is just like our genin days._

It made her so happy and the presence of another familiar voice added up to her already cheerful disposition.

"Now, now, " Kakashi drawled, still holding on to his beloved book, "break it up."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, "listen to Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura, he said to her, never taking his eyes off his book, "I am no longer your sensei."

"Oh but you are, Kakashi-sensei," she said, amused.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto added, wanting to irk the said man.

Kakashi just rubbed his head and ignored them.

Sasuke looked at his team and resisted the urge to smile. Being with them was like being with family. It felt really good and warm and….

_Damn._

He glared at someone who just walked into the clearing.

"Sakura," a voice called out.

Sakura looked up from where she was talking with Kakashi and smiled at the intruder.

"Neji-kun!"

_Kun?_

"Can you come with me," he asked, unsure of the presence of her team.

"Where Neji-kun?"

"To meet Hiashi-sama."

Her face looked a tad bit surprised. "Oh, why?"

"He said," he paused and took a deep breath, "he wanted to talk to you."

She smiled at him then walked towards him and faced her team and waved goodbye. "Bye Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hn."

"Bye Sakura-chan."

"Goodbye."

Naruto thought he heard a low grumble. He looked at Sasuke and was amazed at the unadulterated look of disgust he was able to muster.

Kakashi just looked at Sasuke with interest.

* * *

"Neji-kun," she said.

"Hn?"

"Don't be so nervous."

He looked at her. "I am not nervous."

"Then please let go of my arm, it hurts."

He looked to where he was gripping her arm and true to her words, they looked red and he felt that his hold was too tight.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura looked at him and stopped walking.

"Sakura," he asked.

"Neji-kun, can you tell what this is about and why are you so uneasy?"

Neji mentally sighed in exasperation. Usually if Hiashi wanted to 'talk' with someone, it was usually very important or very disastrous.

"Sakura," he told her firmly, her eyes grew a little wide at his very serious tone, "just do not be intimidated or forced into anything."

"Neji-kun?"

"Just promise me Sakura."

Sakura was confused but Neji was persistent so she just nodded.

* * *

Neji just knew it was going to be a disaster but he didn't know just how big of a disaster it would be.

"_Sakura Haruno-san, would you do us the honor of marrying Neji?"_

Hinata looked like she was ready to faint. Hiashi pretended like he just said the most obvious thing in the world and Neji just wanted to disappear into the ground right then and there.

He looked at Sakura whose emerald eyes were so wide with her mouth slightly open. He bowed his head in shame.

"WHAT," she screamed for the whole Hyuuga household to hear.

* * *

**AN: after you've retrieved your jaws from the ground, please review, they're nice and they make me happy...thank you very much  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:please don't kill me for the amazingly late update, I swear I'll make it up to you…please review, it'll be so awesome of you do**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

"What are you talking about Hiashi-san," she asked once again, amazed, shocked, unbelieving and panicked at the same time.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Neji would have laughed. Sakura might just be the only human capable of expressing anything and everything in a single look. But then again, the situation was just so suited for such a reaction because oh my god, Hiashi just practically ruined their 2-year, perfect, uncomplicated and carefree relationship.

And he had the audacity to nod with all the passiveness in the world.

"Haruno-san, I personally request this of you. My whole clan thinks you suitable."

"But…but…" Sakura stuttered.

Hinata still looked like she was about to faint.

"Hiashi-san," she said after a few moments of bewildered thinking, "I will think about it."

Neji looked at her in confusion. She shot him a look that said: let me handle this.

Neji almost -almost- banged his head on the nearest wall.

Hiashi almost smiled and Hinata bowed her head in shame.

_Be still my beating heart._

Sakura took a deep breath and mechanically smiled.

* * *

"Teme, stop thinking about Sakura-chan."

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, annoyed that Naruto caught him by surprise.

"I am not thinking about her baka," he said, irritated.

"Then why are you staring at the direction she went?"

_Damn. Since when did the dobe gain a bit of smarts?_

"I am not."

"I'm not blind, teme."

"Shut up."

"oh, so you are thinking about Sakura-chan," Naruto teased.

Sasuke glared at him. "I am not."

"If that is what you say teme," Naruto said, unbelieving.

"Hn."

Naruto snickered behind him.

"Teme is in loooooovvveee!"

_Annoying._

Kakashi, who was only then listening to their conversation, stood up from the branch he was sitting on and slapped Sasuke on the back.

He shook his head. "Sasuke, Sasuke, I pity you."

He glared at Kakashi.

"Why is that," he asked, ominous.

"You are so emotionally retarded."

Sasuke glared even harder. "Why don't you just get lost?"

Kakashi shrugged then disappeared with a comical poof. Sasuke shook his head in irritation. He looked at Naruto and was greeted by a foxy grin by his friend.

"What," he snapped.

"Nothing," Naruto replied teasingly, putting his hands behind his head then started walking away.

"Dobe."

"Whatever, teme."

* * *

The sun must've felt what they felt, because it was noon and it's rays were still dull. It did not rise high enough to make a proud shine of its light. So the streets were bustling with people and two ninjas walked in solitary alarm.

Even after a few hours after their conversation with Hiashi, Sakura and Neji still looked shaken.

Who wouldn't?

Marriage was just such a…touchy subject. And yah, they're 20 for god's sake! Ok so Neji is 21 but the point is: they're young. Sure, they're old enough but they're just still, young.

Neji brought his hand up to his temples as they walked. He could feel a headache coming.

"Sakura," he said, somewhat annoyed at her silence.

"What Neji-kun," she replied, not looking at him.

"What did you mean you'll think about it?"

She stopped walking. "It means I'll think about how we'll be able to avoid this…predicament."

Neji raised a brow. "Marrying me is a predicament?"

"No," she replied, still frustrated, "marrying right now is a predicament."

Neji sighed. "I know."

"Besides," she said, "I've always imagined being married to someone I love."

For some reason, Neji found that annoying.

"And I'm not that man, am I," he said a little fiercely.

"Neji-kun…"she said softly, aware of the few people who seemed to be trying to hear parts of their conversation.

_Damn gossipers._

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know why you make it sound so bad."

"I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry," she replied, taking an arm and gesturing him to follow as she started walking again, probably because she didn't want anyone hearing.

Neji scowled as they walked. Sakura tried to ignore him.

"Neji-kun," she whispered a few moments later, a little tired of his unprecedented childishness, "I know you don't want to get married too; at least not to me."

Neji just looked at her like she was a person who just took a child's (Neji's) candy.

"I'm sorry too," he said after a minute of more scowling, "I might just be too frustrated."

"I'll talk to Tsunade-shishou, maybe she can do something."

"Yes," he replied.

Really, Neji was in bigger problem than Sakura. It's not because this marriage issue was such a nuisance to his perfect (not) life, it's just that he's confused and mad and…happy? at the same time.

He didn't want it. He's sure of that. But then he imagines it and instead of Tenten's face-who was always the face he imagines- it was Sakura's and it just fits her-too much. And, instead of disappointment, he felt just a teeny bit…happy. And he cursed himself, for these things are not supposed to happen.

He was so sure of his feelings for Tenten.

So sure.

"Neji-kun?"

He almost jumped at her melodic voice.

"I'll be going to work, bye."

"Hn."

"Let's talk about this some other time."

"Hn."

Then she smiled at him.

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

Sakura almost laughed out loud because yes, the world was playing with her today.

_Damn._

She walked slowly to man she was assigned to check on. "Hi Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"You didn't say you were having your check up today. We met this morning."

"Hn."

She ran a hand through her hair; this day was just too bizarre to be happening. "I need you to raise your arms," she said as she started to run tests on him.

After a few minutes, they were finally done. "You're fine Sasuke-kun, you can go now."

He stood up slowly and walked past her and paused at the door.

"Anything else," she asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Neji had a similar fate because oh my god, he bumped into Tenten. He literally did. And it was surprising because 1. Hyuuga Neji does not _bump _into somebody and 2. It was Tenten.

_Of all people_

"Neji-san," she asked, surprised.

"Forgive me, I was preoccupied," he answered.

She continued to look at him questioningly.

"Oh."

She laughed nervously. "I guess I have to go now."

She walked away but he stopped her as he held her arm. "Wait."

She stiffened. Neji's hand was warm on her skin."Anything you need of me Neji-san?"

_Stupid Hyuuga._

He let go of her arm as if it burnt him.

"Train with me."

"What," she asked incredulously.

"At seven, tomorrow."

"Ok," she said slowly, still stunned.

Neji just abruptly walked away. She turned around to watch his retreating form.

And Tenten's hope was revived.

_Maybe…._

* * *

AN: Yes, I know…don't be mad people….this is sasusaku/nejiten, no need to worry…please do review


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: so sorry again for the late update…**

If it's in _italics,_ then it's either an inner thought or a flashback

_ If it's in _plain text_ in a whole segment of italics, it's an inner thought._

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Tenten squirmed. She just felt so restless. Why did Neji suddenly want to train with her when he was so reluctant about that matter just a few days ago?

So she wished and hoped that Neji might just be longing for her company.

_Ya right._

It sounded so cheesy. Neji longing for her company? Now where did that come from? But even so, Tenten prayed to the gods that it could be the reason or even better so, that he wanted to have her again.

She sighed and shook her head. All things happening were getting to her. Her life needed to be back on track. Her life must not revolve around Neji.

But as he walked in, nonchalantly, clad only in his usual training clothes and powerful aura, Tenten just melted. Because she cannot deny and she cannot help it.

She loved him too much for her not to think about him. And it pained her too much that it was not her by his side.

"Ready Tenten-san?"

She nodded.

His Byakugan activated and the training commenced.

Neji didn't really feel like training. But yeah, he had to clarify a few things. He must be sure that he loved Tenten and he must know if he will ever forget about her.

As he looked at Tenten executing her perfect spin as she summoned a handful of weapons, he saw the grace and he tried to understand what he felt.

He felt good and impressed that she was so good. He felt proud for she was his team mate. He felt care and pity and worry. He felt…he felt…nothing else.

And he suddenly stopped. And she stopped.

"Neji-san?"

Neji, confused and frustrated about everything, deactivated his byakugan.

"I'm sorry Tenten-san," he said as he suddenly walked away.

Tenten was agape.

_What the…_

"Neji," she called out, dropping the honorific for the first time in a long time.

He stopped.

"Tenten-san, I need to clear my mind. Let us continue this some other time," he said, his back facing her.

Tenten just wanted to shout because all this was just too much for her to take.

"Neji," she whispered, "why won't you look at me?"

Neji stiffened. He'd hate to see her cry and she sounded like she was about to. But he cannot turn back, can he?

No, he cannot. Because Tenten is the past and just now, he started to realize.

And, it just could be possible, that the love has faded.

So he walked away. And her heart just broke into pieces.

* * *

"Tsunade-shishou, can't you prevent this?"

"Sakura," Tsunade said, frustrated, "I cannot dictate what the clans should do. And as far as I can see, you are given a choice."

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou," she replied, equally frustrated, "but knowing Hiashi, he won't stop. I just feel that he'll keep on pursuing me for Neji-kun."

"I thought you were a couple?"

Sakura sighed. "You could say that Tsunade-shishou but…"

"But what?"

"It's complicated."

Tsunade almost rolled her eyes.

_Kids these days._

"Sakura listen to me. You told him you'll think about it; then think about it."

Sakura just nodded.

* * *

"_Neji-kun?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Have you ever loved before?"_

_He didn't answer._

"_Never huh?"_

_He looked away. "Yes."_

_She put an arm on his shoulder._

"_You're lucky. It hurts."_

"_Hn."_

I know.

* * *

Ino was walking towards the hospital when she saw Sakura. Being the good friend she was, she decided that she won't let her friend walk alone.

"Sakura…Sakura!"

Sakura snapped out of her daydream as Ino's voice called out to her.

"Oh Ino," she said, slightly surprised.

"What is wrong with you, you look preoccupied," Ino asked, slightly worried about her friend.

"Nothing Ino."

Ino raised a brow. "Sakura, don't lie to me."

"Ino, if I tell, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yes."

"Will you not overreact?"

"Yes," she replied again, losing patience.

"Promise?"

"Yes, Sakura," she replied through gritted teeth, "now tell me."

Sakura sighed. "Well, Hiashi-san asked me for my hand in marriage."

"What," Ino replied, skeptical, "but Sakura, he's old and scary and…"

"Don't be silly Ino," Sakura replied, her patience, too, thinning, "not for him, for Neji-kun."

Ino's eyes went wide a saucers and her mouth formed a big 'O'.

"I don't really think that's a problem Sakura."

Sakura looked at Ino as if Orochimaru came out of her mouth. "Not a problem? Hello Ino? This is marriage we're talking about!"

"Yes I know Sakura, now stop being hysterical before the whole of Konoha learns of this…thing of yours."

"How can you say it's not a problem," she asked, voice lower this time.

Ino rolled her eyes. "You and Neji, you're a couple. Marriage is not a farfetched idea."

"But Ino," she protested then her voice lowered to a whisper, "I don't love him."

Ino rubbed her temples. "Sakura, have you forgotten what I've told you? Stop torturing yourself. _He_ won't reciprocate your feelings. Stop this."

"But Ino.."

"Sakura," she said, putting a reassuring hand on her arm, "listen to me, alright?"

She nodded though her eyes focused on the dusty road.

* * *

"_Sakura," Tenten greeted as she sat beside her friend at Ichiraku's._

"_Hi Tenten, how are you," Sakura replied as she smiled._

"_I'm fine, kinda busy, just came from a mission."_

"_How was it," Sakura replied cheerfully._

"_It's fine, nothing too big."_

_Sakura nodded. "Want some ramen? My treat."_

"_Really," Tenten asked happily._

"_Sure, we don't see each other all the time."_

"_Thanks Sakura!"_

"_Don't mention it," Sakura replied as she motioned for Ayame to take Tenten's order._

"_One beef ramen please," Tenten said cheerfully._

"_So, have you seen Neji-kun?"_

_Tenten almost choked on her ramen. "Neji…kun?"_

_Sakura nodded casually while slurping her ramen. "You're on the mission with him right?"_

_Tenten nodded. She wanted to ask Sakura how she knew and why in the world was she calling Neji, Neji-kun._

"_He's reporting to Tsunade-sama."_

"_Oh, okay. That explains why he hasn't seen me yet."_

_This time, Tenten stopped eating as she slightly turned towards Sakura, not wanting to act so surprised or too upset._

"_Sakura, can I ask you a question?"_

"_Shoot."_

"_Are you…"_

"_Sakura," a voice cut through. Sakura turned around and greeted Neji._

"_Neji-kun! How was the mission?"_

"_It was fine," Neji answered, regarding Tenten's frown, putting a strong hand on Sakura's shoulder._

"_Won't you join us for ramen?"_

"_No."_

_Sakura looked at Neji's slightly furrowed brows and at Tenten's frowning face._

"_Neji-kun?"_

"_I'll see you later Sakura, I still have things to finish."_

_Sakura nodded in understanding and smiled sweetly. Neji's face grew warm and his lips curved a little upwards._

What the…,_ Tenten thought_, is Neji smiling?

_After he has walked away few meters, Sakura turned to her."You were asking me something Tenten?"_

"_Oh, I forgot," Tenten excused._

Everything is clear to me now.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if it's a bit short but I promise I'll update sooner


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so sorry for the very late update. My anatomy series is killing me….so I hope you like this and please review. Thank you.**

**Chapter 8:**

It hurt. It did; a lot. Heartbreak is the one thing in the world that is never overrated. Tenten now believed all that has ever been said of it.

Because she felt it now, not that she didn't before. But now, it just took on her full force, getting to her, to every part of her being and it hurt.

_Neji…_

The best that she can say is 'why won't you look at me'. That was lame. She vowed to fight for her love and that was all she could say. After years of wishing and regretting, it was all she could utter.

_Why did I ever avoid him?_

She knew she should blame it all on stupid tradition and stupid clan responsibilities. She should blame it all on him, who didn't even try to win her back after his clan rejected her but no, she blamed herself.

Because she was as proud as him even though she knew it was not his fault. She knew that if she has shown even a little bit of inclination into fighting for their love, Neji could've fought alongside her. But yes, she was as proud as he was.

_I have lost him._

She knew. She wasn't as oblivious as Neji when it came to emotions. She knew he now doubted what he felt for her and she knew that all that might have remained from their love that was supposed to last was care and respect. Maybe the love has faded.

_Maybe._

And she could be right, because when it came to Neji, she might never be wrong.

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes and calmed his mind. He was stressed these past few days. He didn't know why nor did he wish it. It was just that everything was a blur nowadays. Everything was just so confusing and straining.

The quiet surroundings were sure to calm him if only a little bit. So he meditated.

And really, it was funny; Naruto could've laughed at the irony- if he could distinguish it. It was practically hilarious that his tree of choice would be the cherry blossom tree because yes, she was one of the things that stressed him.

Or, he wasn't really sure. She stressed him, she calmed him, she comforted him, she confused him and he hated it. He hated how she could bring out so much in him. He hated how she isn't weak, how she isn't dependent and most of all, he hated how she looked so happy-too happy- with the Hyuuga.

Of all people, Hyuuga Neji would be her choice of-the word tasted bitter in his mouth- replacement.

And why oh why did Neji show a mutual affection?

He shook his head.

_Quiet, tranquil thoughts. The clouds, the birds, the wind, cherry blossoms, pink hair, pink lips…what the.._

He suddenly opened his eyes. He knew something was seriously wrong with him. It is uncharacteristic and rare of him to be distracted as he was. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

_Meditate! Uchiha!_

He closed his eyes once again then abruptly stood up just a few seconds later. He glared at the ground that could've melted at his look.

_This is not happening._

_

* * *

_

_This is not happening, _he thought once again as he accidentally met Sakura AND Neji. Sakura flushed. Neji glared. Sasuke glared.

"Sasuke-kun, " her timid voice said in greeting.

He tilted his head a little to acknowledge her presence.

"Uchiha," the Hyuuga prodigy's voice said in part greeting, part warning.

"Hyuuga," he replied, voice equally laced with danger.

Sakura laughed nervously. They stood like that for a few more minutes. The villagers started to whisper and a few spectators started to gather around. Because yes, it was a sight to behold.

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to think of something and then a thought came to her.

_Why are they so hot on each other?_

She knew they were rivals ever since their genin days but right now, it was just unreasonable to be looking so murderous against each other without the proper provocation.

Confused as she was though, she lay a hand on each of their arms. Almost automatically, they looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun, I will see you tomorrow, we have a team date at Ichiraku's remember " she said to the handsome Uchiha who grunted in reply remembering Naruto's insistence on a 'team date'.

"Neji-kun," she said to the other genius, "bring me home now, I'm sleepy."

He just curtly nodded. The whispers died down and the scene was controlled. And they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Even after the confrontation, Sakura felt her rapid heartbeat. She twisted and turned in her sheets, unable to fall asleep.

_What is up with them?_

It is true, she was a little confused. Neji was always protective of her. He witnessed her heartbreak and love for Sasuke but Neji has never been so fierce before. He met Sasuke a few times in the past but he was never as stern.

And Sasuke, since when was he actually really mad at Neji? And why the hell would he get so worked up by the sight of Neji. Could it be possible that he…

Sakura shook her head.

_Must. Shake. Of. Misleading. Thoughts._

No, Sasuke is not mad at Neji because he saw them together. That was just silly.

She laughed humorlessly. Her love is one-sided and it would be better not to hope.

But still, a tiny voice in her head said, maybe.

She sighed.

_Maybe._

_

* * *

_

Neji didn't even know why he reacted so strongly to Sasuke's presence. Sure, they were rivals but that was a given and they've never been really mad at each other, they were just competitive when it came to their skills.

But Sakura just calmed them down and literally brought them to their knees. Yes, even Sasuke. Since when was the man said to listen, especially to those he thought were below his level.

And since when does one's opinion matter to Neji. It has always been Tenten's that was so precious. It was always her who could placate him. Now it was Sakura.

And he learned, through the years that he didn't simply tolerate her company, he longed for it. Because Sakura was kind and nice and gentle. And she treated him best, although she treated others just as sincerely. Sakura needed him and, he needed her too.

And slowly and painfully, realization dawned on Neji.

"_Neji-kun, you do not love me," she said._

"_And you do not love me as well," he added. She nodded._

Because maybe, just maybe…

"_Besides," she said, "I've always imagined being married to someone I love."_

"_And I'm not that man, am I," he said a little fiercely._

He has finally learned to love her.

And he dreaded it; because as long as Uchiha was there, if he interpreted his feelings right, his heart would shatter.

God forbid.

* * *

"_Sakura, you should stop," he told her once upon a mission._

_She looked at him curiously, eyes questioning._

"_You should stop hoping, we will not see him here."_

_She ran a hand through her pink locks and breathed deeply. "I know that Neji-kun."_

_He started pacing their camp area and started picking pieces of wood for their fire. "But you still hope, don't you?"_

_Sakura, too, stood up and helped Neji in his task, leaving their other teammates to set up the tents."You know I can't help it."_

_Neji straightened himself and looked at Sakura's still bending form. "If we learn to love each other Sakura…"_

_She stopped whatever she was doing and looked Neji in the eye. "What then Neji-kun?"_

_He started bending over to pick up stray branches again. "Then maybe you'll be happy…"_

"_What about you Neji-kun? Will you be happy?"_

"_Of course, but then…"_

_Sakura sighed, she knew what he was about to say. "It might never happen," she concluded for him._

"_I wished I'd love you Neji-kun," she added._

"_Hn. I wish I have loved as fervently as you."_

_Although a bit confused by his reply, she kept silent. "This is enough firewood, let's go back to camp."_

"_Hn."_

* * *

AN: before you decide how to kill me, please be reminded of the fact that this is sasusaku and **nejiten** and I have no intention of changing that. NO INTENTION at all…so please let me live.

Review? Pretty please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It was not right for him to be staying in his house 'till that hour. He was supposed to be training, doing stuff, not sitting in his kitchen counter glaring at a tomato as if it were a cursed pest. But no, it was not and he glared at it nonetheless.

Because the tomato was pink and pink is an eyesore. Tomatoes should be red, sometimes orange-ey but usually red and pink does not mean a healthy and juicy tomato. Pink means a malnourished, god forsaken tomato.

Forget the fact the he was contemplating about a tomato and forget the fact that he was denying the connotations of his metaphorical analogies (because yeah, Freud would be having a field day if he delved into Sasuke Uchiha's mind). He looked murderous.

A poor kid, he was. He was being haunted by unknown feelings and nobody cared to explain it to him-not that he would ask anybody's help. The Uchiha Sasuke does not need help-or so he thought.

_Shall I bang my head into the counter?_

He decided it was not a good idea. He would pace, but that would be annoying. He would eat, but then he'll have to cook. He could train but his body refused to do so. So he glared-he seemed to be doing much of it most of his life anyway.

But to a tomato.

And it is childish and pointless. It is useless and tiring. And it took whatever sense was left of him.

So he decided, he was going crazy. Plus there was the fact that he would meet his team (her!) tonight for their 'team date' that Naruto so brilliantly came up with.

Plus. He was still confused why everything was so much about her these days.

Too bad the Hyuuga prodigy beat him on this one. Too bad, Sasuke is painfully slow in sorting out his feelings.

Neji-1. Sasuke-0.

* * *

If you based it on logic, it is impossible for the heart to shatter from such trivial things as heartbreak and epiphany. And Neji Hyuuga was a logic-based man. He functioned almost solely on the power of reason.

And it is weird. His heart told him he could love Sakura but his mind also told him…he did.

On both logic and emotions, it practically screamed to him that he was in love.

He should not be disappointed. He had hoped for this.

_But I hadn't anticipated the Uchiha would come back._

And he knew Tenten was severely hurt. But what can he do, he is back to the tormented idiot he was when he broke up with Tenten and he wasn't even breaking up with anybody. In fact, he was part of a couple- just not the conventional type.

Life was so full of predicaments. He just questioned the world why it had to give so much to him-especially in the form of love. Because yeah, who would have thought? Neji Hyuuga tormented by love? Put that in the headline of the papers and it will sell out in less than a minute.

Because Neji Hyuuga was not the type to be involved in such a business.

_Shall I just blind myself?_

But he was and all he could do was brood and hope and think. Sakura loved Sasuke, not him and he could cry but he would not.

Because logic told him that needing could just be as important as loving and Sakura was too loyal to leave him hanging.

But nevertheless, she loved Sasuke.

Too bad he was quicker than the Uchiha genius on this one. Too bad he knew better.

Neji-1. Sasuke-1

* * *

He cursed himself. Why was he the first to ever arrive? He did not look forward to their small gathering and he sure as hell did not want to go; but against his better senses, he was there-half an hour early.

He sat down and ignored the love struck eyes of many of the female customers. Ichiraku's shouldn't be that crowded.

But yes, He is Uchiha Sasuke and traitor or not, his fanclub remained loyal.

He sighed mentally. Things were never going to be good for him and as if Kami was confirming his thoughts, Sakura walked in.

He pretended to not notice although he stiffened the moment he saw her-he wasn't even sure why. She was so close, he could smell her perfume and still he refused to look at her.

"Sasuke-kun," she greeted cheerfully, "you're here early."

"Hn."

She smiled and took her seat beside him. "I didn't expect you to come so early," she said, quite amazed.

_I didn't expect __**myself**__ to come early._

He ignored her remark but she kept on. "This was a good idea, a team date. It'll give us time to bond."

He ran a hand through his raven locks, trying hard enough to ignore her words.

"Sasuke-kun," she said again, turning in her seat so that her whole body faced him, "do you know why I hate tomatoes?"

Sasuke tensed up. If she was a mind reader or some kind of psychic, she's good. But she was not and he was surprised- surprised enough that he looked at her, eyes slightly disbelieving.

_Who hates tomatoes?_

He mentally shook his head.

_Who talks about tomatoes at a time like this?_

Sakura almost smiled at succeeding in capturing his attention. But she just looked at him with an unreadable expression and went on.

"I hate tomatoes because they bleed too much when they are cut. I hate them because they look tough on the outside when in reality they're soft. I hate them because…."

"Because what," he asked a little fiercely.

Her expression shifted and her brows furrowed. " I hate them because they are shiny and smooth but almost empty inside."

They looked at each other. And it was a sight to behold.

Not because they were looking at each other, not because they were together, not even because they sat close to each other. It was awesome- the look they gave each other.

It was a look that people in love exchanged, or people who were about to kill each other.

The waitress who has just arrived to take their order almost shrunk in fear.

"Ehem," she said timidly. They both looked at her not-so-kindly. "Your orders?"

"Later," Sakura replied, both Sasuke and her looking at each other once again. The waitress walked away clumsily.

Naruto arrived a few minutes earlier, just after Sakura and Sasuke's intense glaring competition which simmered down when Sakura noticed the noise the situation was generating.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme." He looked at each one in turn and nodded.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hn."

Naruto raised his brows suggestively. "What are the both of you doing here? Did you come together?"

"Shut up Naruto, we didn't go here together, " Sakura said, slightly ticked off.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "If that's what you say Sakura-chan."

"Dobe."

"What did you say?!"

"Hello," another voice cut in. This time Sai arrived. "I see all three of you are here. Hi ugly, dickless, uhm…Sasuke-san."

"Hey, how come Sasuke doesn't have a nickname," Naruto complained.

Sai just smiled in reply. Sakura massaged her temples. "Call me ugly again Sai and I swear, I will tear apart every muscle in your body," Sakura threatened. If Sai was scared, he didn't show but he didn't utter another word for a long time.

Sasuke looked amusedly at Sakura. Now that was the Sakura he knew. How he wished she'd go back to her old self.

She was just…tormented these days.

She continued to chat with them and this went on until Sai (the bastard), just had to exercise his uncanny ability to discomfit people with his unusual comments.

"Sasuke-san, why are you staring at ugly?"

Sasuke's head snapped to him and his Sharingan activated. Naruto snickered and Sakura was caught by surprise.

No, Sasuke was not staring at her. Definitely not. Maybe staring. But not at her.

She looked at Sasuke whose eyes seemed to spin in anger. If it went on, Sai was a dead duck or a fried duck. Whatever he will be, it was not a pretty picture.

"I am not mistaken in my observation, I believe when you looked at her…what was that word again...oh, you stared at her with longing."

Sakura's mouth almost dropped to the floor. Impossible. She could see Sai being mentally tortured now.

She looked at Sasuke and she swore it was his Mangekyou taking place.

Naruto fidgeted, no longer finding the situation funny.

Sakura sighed. She placed an arm on Sasuke's shoulder just as he was about to stand up and, she doesn't know, maybe kill Sai.

"Sasuke-kun, ignore him," she said quietly although Sasuke must've heard her because he remained in place, although his Sharingan was still on, "Sai is…different, don't mind his antics."

She looked at Sai, who was still smiling. "Sai, it is better to keep some things to yourself."

Sai just smiled and questioned her, "but ugly, it is not nice to lie to friends."

"We are not friends," Sasuke interrupted fiercely. Sakura tightened her grip on him. And Sasuke remained silent, but god, the grip hurt.

"Sai, I will explain it to you later. Sasuke-kun, calm down."

Sasuke's Sharingan deactivated. "Naruto, take our order. I'm not waiting for Kakashi-sensei three hours before I eat."

Naruto nodded, obviously glad that the tension was lower.

* * *

Yamato strolled in, a few more minutes later and took a seat beside Naruto.

"Hey guys! Have you done anything wrong?"

All four looked at him questioningly.

"All of the people are looking at you strangely."

They looked around and surely, people were staring at them like nuts. Sakura thought they should go to another place but she knew Naruto would whine and a whining Naruto was neither a pretty picture nor a pleasant sound.

"Don't mind them Yamato-taichou," Sakura said.

"Your orders," the waiter chimed in as he set down their steaming bowls of ramen.

"Can you give me a beef ramen please," Yamato said as he gave his additional order.

Three hours later, Kakashi arrived. And that is when all the fun started.

"Any of you guys wanna go out and drink," he asked innocently as if never late.

They seethed in annoyance and thought in unison: _I am not getting drunk with Kakashi._

* * *

My deepest apologies for the late update…I hope this chapter might somehow make up for the wait…

Thank you so much to all my readers and don't forget to **review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm sorry again if it took me a bit long to update...here's chapter 10 for all of you!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 10:**

Such fruitless thoughts occur to them these days-because they were walking behind Kakashi, following him to a bar he suggested.

"Tell me again why we're following him," Sakura asked Naruto not too softly as she stomped her way behind Kakashi.

"Uh," Naruto scratched his head, "I don't know?"

Sakura sighed. Sasuke shook his head mentally and Sai just smiled. Yamato walked on, an almost anxious expression on his face.

"Here we are," Kakashi announced cheerfully, earning him noncommittal grunts of annoyance from his former team.

Sakura looked meticulously at the sign just above the bars entrance: Eden, followed by a supposedly catchy tagline: welcome to liquor paradise. She raised a brow.

"Now that's lame," Naruto exclaimed as he too read the bar's name. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to walk in, followed by not so amused ninjas. When they have all walked in, they noticed that Kakashi settled for a table at the far end of the bar.

_Good_, Sasuke thought. He'd be damned if they sat in the middle, where all prospective and current fangirls might see and have easy access to.

In fact, despite the lousy name and catchphrase, the interior wasn't too bad. It had the generic dim lights, slightly loud music and an adequate dance floor. Even the patrons were not so bad- at least more than half are still sober. Plus the bartender seemed nice enough. The only problem was Uchiha Sasuke's always present fan girls.

When they have all settled in their respective seats, the drinks came rolling in. At first, they all tried to control their drinking tendencies but what ninja would resist drowning his/her worries in alcohol when given the chance?

So before long, they were tipsy; too bad for Sasuke who drank the least. He glared across him at Kakashi, who was already asleep.

_What brilliant idea_, he mentally reprimanded his former sensei.

--

Sakura was most probably in her 8th drink and she wasn't doing so well. In fact, all of them weren't doing so well. Sai was still smiling as usual but his eyes were a little watery. Yamato proceeded to dance and Sasuke had to stop himself from paralyzing Yamato for all the lame moves he was doing. Naruto was talking loudly to himself and Kakashi proudly announced a moment ago (after waking from his slumber-courtesy of Naruto) that he had to go home.

Which left three crazy ninjas, a tipsy kunoichi and one pissed-off Uchiha. It wasn't a pretty sight. And Sasuke predicted that there was going to be a commotion soon if he didn't stop the antics of the idiots around him.

So he tried to stop them. He walked over to NAruto, Yamato and Sai and simultaneously knocked them out. Only one problem left: Sakura. And what a problem she was.

Normally, Sasuke would have passed it off as annoying, stupid at worst, but-he thought with an audible swallow- what the hell is Sakura's business being so…

enticing?

Her cheeks were pink from drinking, her hair artfully messed up, and her skirt was so high up her thighs that he thought it was illegal to be like that in public.

Even drunk, she looked at him straight in the eye.

"What are you looking at Sasuke-kun," she slurred. "Why the hell are you looking at me?!"

She lifted her drink, took one big gulp and slammed it on the table so hard that it broke into smithereens.

"Sakura," he started to say-a bit annoyed, a bit discomfited, "you're drunk."

"So what if I'm drunk," she asked, surprisingly more audible now.

"You're going to destroy the bar," he stated flatly.

"Then pay for it Sasuke-kun. You're rich anyway," she answered him, crossing her legs so her skirt climbed a couple more centimeters up her thigh.

Sasuke was distracted. He has never appreciated Sakura as a woman before. He now wondered why.

"Come on," he finally said after a few seconds, "I'll take you home."

HE walked over to her and started to haul her up when she punched him in the nose- and god, it hurt- and pushed him away.

"You're not my boyfriend Sasuke-kun," she said groggily, "call Neji-kun."

Sasuke didn't know why but he suddenly clenched his fists at this declaration.

"Look Sakura," he started but she was looking at him now and she seemed sober.

"Sasuke-kun," she said softly as if his name was fragile. She closed her eyes and suddenly fell asleep.

Sasuke could only sigh.

--

"It's 1 am," Neji said menacingly to a bewildered Kakashi.

He put up his hands in a motion of surrender. "Hey, good evening to you too. Or is it good morning?"

The Hyuuga just continued to glare at the copy nin. "Where is Sakura?"

"I don't have her," Kakashi answered coolly, "and how did you find me anyway?"

"I have my resources," he replied through gritted teeth, unconsciously activating his Byakugan.

"Last time I heard, she's in the bar."

"Bar?"

Neji's eyes were almost completely white now.

"Drunk…" continued Kakashi.

A murderous aura emanated from Neji.

"with Naruto, Sasuke and Sai," Kakashi finished triumphantly.

Neji was already gone.

"Ah, young love."

--

When Neji arrived at the bar, he was relieved to know that it was still intact, that it was closing and that Sakura was there. He didn't know what he would feel though, seeing Sakura hunched over a table asleep, across Sasuke- who was staring at her in the oddest way.

He walked towards them.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

They locked eyes for a moment and wordlessly arrived at a temporary truce.

"I'll take it from here," he said sternly. Sasuke just nodded silently.

It was strange though, he looked…defeated. Neji did not have time to process those thoughts as he carried Sakura bridal style and slowly walked out.

Sasuke watched them leave- feeling peculiarly…lonely.

--

Neji sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of it these days. He looked at Sakura and instead of being annoyed, couldn't help but be endeared at the sight of her pretty face.

His day would've ended right with Sakura right there in his arms, sleeping peacefully and looking for all the world like a lovely princess.

"Sasuke, my Sasuke…"

Neji immediately looked down at Sakura's murmurs and frowned.

Somewhere, he heard glass breaking. Or was it his heart?

* * *

**AN: please review! they are sure to make my day!**


End file.
